


Spoiling the birthday girl

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She wanted to do something special, what's more special than her favorite foods and clones.





	Spoiling the birthday girl

From assisting and participating with the man who had been trying to kill her, to offering an ice cream coated strawberry to her wife from her mouth. Neo was never one to put to much thought into the possibility of a predetermined fate, but to simply believe that such a out of left field paradise awaited her after 23 years filled with disastrous conditions that polluted her life was due to random chance was too much for the reformed criminal. So as Ruby’s lips finally made contact with hers after the huntress finished the strawberry keeping the two apart, Neo settled that ending up at her wife’s side was simply her fate.

As evident by the passionate moan Neo released into her wife’s mouth, the ice-creamed themed woman had been firmly enjoying the loving kiss she was sharing with her wife while the clone resembling her silver-eyed wife continued to lap up the chocolate syrup that had been poured all over the shorter woman’s pussy. Sure a clone of her wife going down on her was a strange use of her semblance, but then again so was a clone of her enjoying the sweet taste of her wife’s pussy mixed with the same chocolate syrup that had been poured over her own pussy.

From an outside perspective neither woman had a doubt in their mind that this scene would have looked strange, but both woman loved the freedom to meet their lover’s lustful gaze whether it was while the two shared a passionate kiss, or looked down and met the hungry eyes of their lover eager to coax out more lewd moans as the clones tongues penetrated them and grazed past the spots that sent jolts of pleasure through their bodies. 

Due to the Neo clone sucking on Ruby’s clit, the silver-eyed huntress broke off form the kiss so she could let out a loud cry of ecstasy, Ruby’s sliver-eyes closing for a quick second as she pressed the back of her head into their pillow and revealed in the sharp stings of pleasure that were currently assaulting her nerves. Neo had been enjoying the kiss immensely, but since she had a short second for herself she had decided to fetch another strawberry and dipped it into the tub of ice cream, a process that was made difficult thanks to the clone of her wife inserting two fingers into her asshole. Pumping them in and out of her asshole as her tongue continued to lick up the traces of chocolate syrup that was still decorating her labia lips and clit.

She had been enjoying the sharp jolts of pleasure that rang through her body as the Neo clone continued to suck clean her clit of the chocolaty goo, however a tap on her shoulder broke Ruby out of her lust induced dazed. Upon being greeted by the sight of her wife offering the tip of the strawberry while keeping the top of it in her mouth. With her wife’s clone tongue lapping up all the fresh chocolate that she had re-deposited, Ruby started to take small bites out of the protruding strawberry, taking her sweet time consuming the strawberry as she inched closer and closer to her wife’s lips. 

Now free of obstructing fruits, both woman returned to their previous tongue coiling as their lips reunited and they exchanged the sweet taste of Ruby’s saliva mixed with the lingering taste of the ice-cream strawberry. Both woman keeping their fingers interlocked with the others as they enjoyed their passionate kiss coupled with the clone’s eager need to please them. The kiss had been magical, but Ruby still broke the kiss off and pressed her forehead onto her wife’s, leaving her free to whimper out the message she needed to get across.

“Neo…are…are you almost finished. I-I…I can’t hold out much…longer.” Ruby said, placing pauses in her sentence so that she could let out a whimper or gasp as she felt the clone’s tongue work harder to bring her to her orgasm. She was getting towards her end to, so to signal Ruby to let go with her the mute reformed criminal captured her wife’s lips in another passionate kiss, signifying that she wanted the scythe-wielder to unleash her ecstasy laced cry into her mouth. Picking up on the signal, Ruby’s whole body began to convulse as she ceased holding her impending orgasm back and allowed it to wash over her in tandem with her wife.

With the clone’s refusing to let up on their relentless pursuit to please, the couple enjoyed their kiss in a blissful lust induced high as they rode out their orgasm together, neither clone letting up until they had completely worn out the married couple. Once they felt satisfied with their performance, both clones withdrew their faces from the crotches of the married couples and soon joined together, the Neo clone pressing her back up against the Ruby clone as the taller one wrapped her arms around the Neo clone’s waist. They both waved goodbye to the panting duo before exploding away into a mist of glass as Neo’s clones were prone to do.

Now with no one but each other, Neo removed the tub of ice cream from their bed and placed it along with the tray of strawberries on the night stand next to her. Freeing up their bed so that both woman were free to cuddle together and to bask in each others afterglow.

“Best…birthday…ever…” Ruby muttered out before allowing her exhaustion to take her over, leaving a very pleased and satisfied Neo to soon follow her wife’s lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: muffin-fox-fics


End file.
